A Second Chance
by Igwash
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo go back in time, having a second chance at their relationship. But going right back to high school is not always that easy when no one believes the truth. With lots of misunderstandings, fights, and sex: Shizaya


**Title- **A Second Chance

**Pairing**- Shizaya (Shizuo x Izaya)

**Rated**- M

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any characters. All characters belong to Durarara! Only the story line is mine ^.^

**Warnings**- Boy x boy (yaoi); Smut; Colorful Language; yadda yadda...

**Summary-** Izaya and Shizuo go back in time, having a second chance at their relationship. But going right back to high school is not always that easy when no one believes the truth. With lots of misunderstandings, fights, and sex: Shizaya

_**A/N-**__ Hey guys! Another new story. Yay~ Well, I was surprised to see that no one did a story like this one before, and the idea was so exciting that I had to bring it to life. I hope I do a good enough job ^_^ _

_I don't have a beta, so please tell me if there are any mistakes or kindly ignore :D_

**Listening to:** _NalinA by Block B_

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Oh my. Hahahahaaaaaa, Shizu-chan! Just like the good old days, you're as stupid as ever! It's so incredibly entertaining, even though I'd rather you just dropped dead right now. That would be even more fun, so just do the world a favour and get rid of your protozoan existence," Izaya laughed as he stepped over the blonde's tattered body. Passerby's stared at him like he was crazy, which wasn't anything new, since everyone knew how strong the ex-bartender was.

But no one stepped forward to help. It wasn't because the raven-haired man was also well known as one of the strongest men in Tokyo. It wasn't because of how much better off he looked than the beaten debt collector under him.

It was because of the large, happy, almost maniacal grin plastered wide over his beautiful features.

The look was one of those you'd rarely find anywhere except for a mental asylum, and it was a wonder that the infamous informant wasn't already in one.

From afar (because no one would dare step any closer than a safe 100 meters), the citizens of Ikebukuro watched in shock as they saw the young, black-haired man claim victory over the dyed-blonde man.

And they were in even more shock when they saw a person clad in a white lab coat step out of the crowd and go towards the fighting duo.

Izaya looked up as Shinra approached them with a wide grin on his face. Shizuo stopped trying to glare holes in the informant's head as he, too, saw their mutual friend approaching.

"Ah, you two always know how to wreck a city, don't you?" The underground doctor asked as he finally got close enough for them to hear him.

Izaya sighed, but kept his smirk on his face. "Oh Shinra, are you here to stop us? I understand your fairy lover, but how much can you do?"

As he said this, the red-eyed man flopped down to sit on the ex-bartender's chest. He kept both his hands occupied by pointing a twin set of switchblades to the blonde's wrists.

Shinra laughed good-heartedly and bent down in a crouched position.

"Oh no, I'm not here to stop you. I see no point in that. A healthy exercise every now and then is nothing a doctor should ever say no to."

Shizuo glared at him, his mocha-eyes unconcealed by the usual sunglasses, which were probably in another district all together by this point.

"You're not a real doctor Shinra. What the hell are you doing here? Leave so I can finish killing this louse in peace."

Shinra blinked, the shape of his eyes disfigured because of his large glasses, making him look owlish.

"But Shizuo, it's kinda clear that Izaya is beating you right now. I mean, can you even move right now without getting one of your body parts mutilated?"

Shizuo blushed and averted his gaze back up to the lithe body sitting on top of him. He chose to glare at Izaya instead, trying to lift one of his legs to kick off the informant, but his actions were in vain.

"Get off of me flea, you're fat."

Said flea laughed aloud. "Oh, Shizu-chan, like I'd ever believe that. Did you know, I check my body weight after every shower I take. That's daily, and I haven't gained a single pound in years! Ah, but you wouldn't know that, since I doubt monsters even know what a shower is. Haha~"

Shizuo snorted. "Wow, that sounds just like you. Being creepy and skinny as shit."

"And what's wrong with being thin?" Izaya frowned.

"You're too thin, like some creepy stick. And your hair's thin too, probably cause you don't have any body weight. It's like you're malnourished or something."

"Are you saying I'm ugly? I'll let you know, my hair is perfectly healthy and my body is in top condition!"

"No seriously, gain some weight. I'm not saying you're ugly, but you'd probably look ten times better if you got a couple of pounds on you."

Izaya smirked again, this time in a more sultry manner. He leaned down so his face was mere millimetres away from the blonde's. They could feel each other's breath on their faces.

"Are you flirting with me Shizu-chan? Ah well, people do say I'm beautiful all the time."

Shizuo grinned too. "Then why don't you have a girlfriend, Mr. Beautiful?"

Izaya blinked in confusion before grinning again. "Humans are so below me! I don't want to be picky and only have one when I love them all~"

"Or maybe it's cause you only like guys. You gay, Izaya-kun?"

Izaya spluttered in response.

"Ooh, looks like I got it right? Do you masturbate to pictures of guys? Have you even had sex yet? No wonder you're always speaking the way you do and wearing your gay clothes."

"Shut up you asshole! Are you a homophobe or something?"

Shizuo's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, at a loss for words. He hadn't expected the informant to actually be homosexual.

"Well, no, I don't mind gay people."

Izaya frowned. "I'm not gay, Shizu-chan. The term for me would be bisexual. But since I'm not into humans in any sexual way, it doesn't matter."

"Oh... So you would actually let a guy come inside you?"

A red hue tinted the raven-haired male's cheeks, but he managed to keep his voice steady. _How did we even get to this conversation? _"I don't know. It would depend on whether I actually like the guy enough or not, but since I've never had sex, then it doesn't matter."

"Damn, Izaya, you've got a pretty lonely life."

"I don't need to hear that from a monster. And I'm not lonely, I just distance myself from humans."

"No, really, you're a loner. Actually, that's no surprise. You've always been a loner right? I mean, in high school, you hung out in the library at lunch. If that doesn't scream loner, than I wonder what does."

Izaya's hands were clenched in fists, his knives long forgotten lying on the floor.

"I'm not a loner!"

"Really now? Then when was the last time you hung out with your friends? And I don't mean your lady followers, I mean real friends."

The informant bit his lips, trying to keep his cool. It was just like the protozoan to make him lose control by being all unexpected.

"I'll let you know, I am an extremely busy person. I don't have time to hang out with people below me."

Shizuo had a funny look on his face, one that was close to pity, and Izaya resisted the childish urge to punch the debt collector and scream out denials.

"It's okay Izaya, you don't need to force yourself to make excuses. Here, I'll help you out since you're such a pathetic person. Let's go out for some food and I'll stop chasing you today so you can gain a little meat on your bones. That okay with you?"

Izaya's mouth hung open in shock before he closed it and took a big gulp. The brute was always so completely unexpected.

"So now you're asking me out on a date? Oh my Shizu-chan, you must really like me~"

He gave a weak laugh as Shizuo sat up and picked him off his person, putting him gently on the ground at his side.

"Sure sure, whatever get's you to sleep at night. But you're paying."

He stood up and brushed off his tattered clothes, though it didn't help at all. Izaya got up too, glaring at him.

"I don't need it. I'm busy right now Shizu-chan, so leave me alone. Go eat by yourself."

Shizuo sighed, walking ahead, and Izaya soon followed.

"Really louse, if you don't want to, then why are you following me?"

Izaya blinked in surprise and stopped in his tracks.

"I'm not following you thick-head. I just happen to be headed in the same direction."

"And your direction is my apartment?"

Izaya humphed and turned the other way. "Whatever. I'll just leave then."

He took off jogging and Shizuo sighed.

_Doesn't the guy ever get tired? We've been running for the last fifteen hours._

He shrugged and continued to walk the other way when he noticed something on the ground and realised it was the informant's wallet.

_How's he going to eat if he doesn't have his money? Stupid klutz needs to seriously gain some weight. I don't care if he's my enemy or not, it's pathetic chasing after someone who looks like they'll fly away at the slightest breeze. _

With that thought in mind, he walked to the train station, too tired to run all the way to Shinjuku.

And left alone in the now darkening park was one certain underground doctor, wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

"Stupid Shizu-chan. Why the hell is he always so perceptive at the worst of times! I hate him! He should die already. Oh damn, I hate him so much!" Izaya muttered aloud as he stepped into his office, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What's gone up your ass and died?"

He looked up to see his secretary standing beside the couch, a cup of coffee in her hand. He took off his coat and pushed past her to his desk, slumping into the large leather seat.

As he turned on his computer, he forced a smile on his face. "Nothing at all Namie! What makes you think there's something up my ass? Is being bi really that bad? Oh, are you going to go on about how my voice sounds or how I wear fur too? Are you a homophobe as well? Or are you going to go on about how thin I am? Huh?"

Namie ignored the tirade of questions. "I'm guessing Heiwajima-san right?"

Izaya sagged in the seat, his face worn down.

"Yeah, it's always that brute isn't it? Namie, let's go get something to eat together. My treat."

Namie watched him for a moment before turning towards the door. As she stood with her hand on the knob, she spoke again.

"Don't use me because you have no friends, Izaya. I'm your secretary. I won't get buddy-buddy with you. I'm done my work for tonight, so I'm leaving. You should probably get some rest too or you'll faint."

With that, she opened the door and walked out, her face set with determination. She wouldn't feel pity for her monster of a boss just because he was having a bad day. That would be like falling into his cleverly planned trap, and she'd never be able to get out.

She shut the door behind her with a small click to lock it in place. Leaving the young man by himself. Again.

* * *

Shizuo walked down the darkened streets, wondering which one was the informant's building. The last time he'd come had been months ago, and he'd already completely forgotten. As he passed another corner, he saw a woman walking out of the lobby of one of the fancier condos, and he recognised her as the flea's secretary.

Running to the lobby doors before they closed behind the lady, he slipped through and ran for the elevator. He sighed happily when the doors closed and he got to the top floor.

On the floor, he walked over the Izaya's apartment door and wondered if he should just kick it down instead of knocking. If it had been a usual day where the flea had done something bad to him, that door would've already been in splinters, but it was not a normal day. He stopped to consider his options.

If he kicked down the door, he'd get on Izaya's bad side when the louse was already feeling down because of the conversation they had earlier. He'd probably have a knife lodged in his throat before he could blink.

And anyways, it wasn't like the younger male had actually _done _anything to him in the past year or so. Sure, he still pulled shit, but he never actually did anything that was wrong. He was just doing his business which involved giving information to shady people, but nothing bad had happened.

So there was no actual reason to start a fight before he even saw the other. And besides, it was clear he had won in their battle of words earlier. Shizuo couldn't help but feel a moment of triumph as he remembered how flustered he had made the informant.

But, of course, he didn't feel happy for long when he remembered that he had probably hurt Izaya's feelings. Flea or not, Izaya was still human and Shizuo hated hurting other people.

So with a newfound resolve in mind, he knocked on the door.

Too bad all his thinking went to naught though, as he was too excited to control his strength, he accidentally pounded the door a _little _too hard, and it bent in half, breaking immediately.

_Oh shit!_

He dived out of the way as a tirade of knives flew through where he had just been standing a minute ago, and he shivered at their blind accuracy. It was like Izaya had his traps planned just for him, since he could've sworn that the knives went right where his head and heart would've been. That was a bit... disturbing.

When the attack was done, he saw the pale, shaking figure of the information broker standing in front of him and he gave an awkward laugh, trying his best not to lose his temper at just the sight of his arch nemesis. Standing up in his still beaten down clothes, he walked towards the shorter male and held out the wallet.

_Might as well get business done with and then get the hell outta this shit hole._

Izaya, noticing his wallet, grabbed it quickly and then looked at him in disbelief.

"You actually came all the way here just to give me my wallet, Shizu-chan? And you expect me to believe that you don't have an ulterior motive? Tell me why you're here protozoan, and I might actually let you leave here unscathed."

Shizuo felt his temper rising as Izaya mocked him, but told himself to keep it in check.

"I came to ask if you ate dinner yet."

Izaya narrowed his eyes. "Leave Shizu-chan. I don't know what's gotten in you to suddenly care for my health, but I'll just tell you now. I'm perfectly in shape, and I don't need a babysitter."

"Did you eat?"

"No, happy? I'll eat after I sleep. I'm too tired to make food right now, so leave me alone."

Shizuo saw an opportunity and grabbed it. He pushed past the younger male into his office and made a straight line to where there was a small kitchen. Izaya looked at him in disbelief before following at a slower pace, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was really still awake and hadn't fallen asleep at his desk.

"What the hell are you doing, you brute? I didn't invite you into my office, so this is clearly trespassing. Should I call the police?"

Shizuo opened the refrigerator. "Nah, you probably shouldn't. I'm gonna make dinner right now, since I'm starved and so are you. The least you can do is thank me."

Izaya glared at him before sighing, shrugging his incredibly fatigued shoulders.

"Fine, do whatever. I'm going to sleep, so don't disturb me. I'm way too tired to fight with you right now, but let me warn you, if you try anything while I'm asleep, I'll make sure you, your friends, and your family regret it."

Shizuo watched as Izaya left the kitchen and felt his anger rise, especially when he saw the louse go right back to his computers.

_How was that considered resting?_

He rushed after the younger male and grabbed his arm just as he pulled out his chair. Pushing him against his large glass windows, he accidentally pushed too hard, and the glass cracked.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelped in surprise and pain as he began to fall out the shattered glass windows, Shizuo falling with him because of the momentum he used to push.

As they began to fall down the dozens of flights to the ground, Izaya grabbed onto the blonde, shaking in fear. Shizuo was too surprised to do anything, letting the smaller male to cling onto him for his life.

_We're going to die! _They both thought as they descended at increasing speed.

And then, as they shut their eyes, a blinding light flashed around them, enveloping both the falling males. After the flash was gone, the two had disappeared without a trace.

* * *

_**Hate/Love/Don't Care? Please Review! :D**_


End file.
